Niisan!
by gure'slilinu
Summary: That's right! Kyon-kichi-kun has a sister! How will he react when he finds out? and who are these friends of hers? Total randomness and chaos in this funny little fic! still deciding pairings!


Disclaimer: I own nothing here except my chars. (Puppy, Mouse, Kitten/ Bryttaney, Hammy, Resin, Ashock, and Syen)

"I love the rain," she said drearily. "But for some reason, it makes so…" she paused for a yawn. "Sleepy." She told the driver while looking out the window and dozing off.

"I know." Came the stoic reply of the doctor who was once again playing chauffeur.

lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala

The phone rang loudly through out the house, waking even Yuki, but the dog however didn't stir. He had gotten used to his editor calling him at all hours of the night, so he just ignored the constant, shrill ringing that was annoying everyone else in the house.

"Shigure! ANSWER YOUR DAMN PHONE!" Kyo's voice rang louder that the phones malevolent sound that's when the voice message came on.

"Shigure," a solemn voice came through the speaker. "I know you're there and Kyo must have woken you up by now so pick up the phone." Just a hint of annoyance laced his words. A reluctant hand reached the receiver and pulled it to his ear.

"Yes hari?" A groggy, sleepy, Shigure answered.

"Can't you tell me in the morning?" He pleaded. "Okay, okay," he sat up. " Why can't she stay at the main house?" He yawned out. "Oh. Well then I guess I have no choice. Shall I expect her by dinner tomorrow?" He asked "in the morning!" He yelled. "Well alright, see you then. Bye." He hung up and fell back on his bed slowly drifting back to sleep.

_**Morning!**_

"Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, could I speak to you all for a minute?" Shigure asked seated in his usual spot at the table. All three teens entered from a different side of the room almost all at the same time. They all sat at the table and looked at Shigure curiously.

"Well?" Yuki grew impatient.

"I have some very exciting news for you Kyo!"

"What!" Kyo asked quite annoyed that he sounded like he was stalling for something.

"You sister is coming to stay with us!" Shigure smiled.

"…" Was everyone's reply.

"What?" Kyo shouted, "I DON'T HAVE A SISTER!" He yelled at Shigure.

"To the contrary Kyo, her name is Bryttaney." He corrected him. "She's coming over this morning." As if on cue there was a light tapping on the door. Tohru got and answered it.

"Hello?" She greeted with a smile. Hatori and a girl with dark blonde (almost brown) hair and brown eyes stood at the door waiting to be let in.

"Hello." Hatori greeted her. The girl standing beside him crossed her arms with a 'hey.'

Tohru moved out of the way to let in their guests. The girl however, had something trailing behind her. Tohru didn't seem to notice as she led them to the sitting room. Kyo looked at the girl then down to something making a jingling noise.

"What the hell is that!"

"My cat." She picked up the gray feline looking protective.

"Oh! How cute!" Tohru squealed running over and petting the cat. "What's his name?"

"Hammy." She stated.

"Mow…" Hammy said looking agitated.

"That's not a cat! It's more like a moose!" Kyo yelled.

"Really Kyo, that was almost poetic." Shigure laughed.

"Shut up you damn dog!"

Kyo, after much arguing, went to sulk on the roof. Hatori stayed for lunch and helped get Bryttaney settled. It was decided that Bryttaney would be staying in Tohru's room.

On the roof, Kyo heard a funny jingling noise. He looked to the side and saw a gray furry head poke up from the side of the house. Hammy walked over to Kyo and sat down next to him on the roof.

"You had to get you of there too huh?" Kyo asked the large cat.

"Mow." Hammy's head hung and the feline sweat dropped.

"heh, heh," Kyo ruffled the fur on Hammy's head. At this action Hammy smacked Kyo's retreating hand. "ow! You damn cat." Kyo mumbled,

"I can not believe you just said that." Bryttaney climbed on the roof.

"What the hell do you want?" Kyo asked looking away from his 'sister'.

"They told you, right?' She picked up Hammy and sat down next to Kyo.

"About?"

"About me…"

"What? That you're supposedly my sister? Yeah they told me!" Kyo seethed.

"Well, I am; whether you like it or not." She pet the moose/cat in her lap. "Not only that but I'm you twin."

"What! How can you be my twin? Hell, you don't even look like me!"

"No; but I do share a few traits." She said raising her sleeve to show a red and orange bracelet on her left arm. Kyo stared at the bracelet then realizing he was staring, directed his gaze to side. "That," she covered the bracelet back up. "And I turn into a cat, but only when I'm hugged by a member of the zodiac. Isn't that weird?"

"So you can hug anyone else?" She nodded. "Lucky."

"I guess, but I don't know many members of the zodiac, and Akito… doesn't want me in the main house either." She sighed still petting the agitated cat.

"So, what do you think of that damn rat?" Kyo tried to change the subject.

"I don't like him…"

"Why? I mean, neither do I but…"

"He's fake." She stated simply.

"What do you mean 'he's fake.'"

"Nothing about him is the real him, he hides everything. He probably has a diary he keeps somewhere in his room." She laughed.

"A diary?" Kyo raised an eyebrow in thought.

"Yeah, like you bottle up everything and therefore are more aggressive, and anger easily; where as Yuki hides everything and puts on a mask so everyone thinks he's fine."

"What are you a shrink?" Kyo asked and was promptly smacked on the head by his sister.

"mooooooooooow." Hammy suddenly interupted.

"No." Bryttaney said holding onto the cat. Hammy, in turn, bit her hand. "Ouch!" She said plucking the cat's nose. "That hurt!" the cat struggled more. "Okay fine you can go. But first…" she said bringing the cat's eyes at eye level with her won. The cat's ears were flat against his head; he knew what was about to happen. She brought Hammy's head closer to hers and kissed his forehead. Hammy glared at her but she didn't mind she was used to it by now.

"What the hell?" Kyo asked as the cat jumped into a nearby tree.

"Oh yeah! I'm now attending the same school as you nii-san!"

"Don't call me that! Especially at school!" He said and stormed off the roof.

_**AT SCHOOL!**_

The four arrived at the school about ten minutes early to show Brittaney around campus. Once inside the hall they began the tour. Sort of, they were interrupted by…

"Kitten!" A female voice called out. Bryttaney turned around first, followed by the rest of the gang.

"Puppy?" She asked. "Is that you?"

"In the flesh! And Mouse too!" a girl with blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail answered before pointing a thumb to a girl with straight, long, brown hair and glasses.

"nii-san, this is Puppy and Mouse; they're my friend from my old school."

"Damn it! I told you not to call me that!"

"So this is the brother?" The blonde walked over to Kyo and began to look him over; she circled around him, looking him top to bottom then stepped back and nodded silently.

"Huh?" Kyo asked a bit dizzy from following her circles around him so many times.

"Your belt buckle is smaller than normal." She stated putting her chin in-between her thumb and forefinger.

"That's my brother!" Bryttaney yelled. "I don't need to know the size of his belt buckle; nor do you!" She yelled, as her face became red and black at ears stuck out of her head.

"Belt buckle?" Tohru finally asked. In response to the question, Puppy ran over to her and said…

"The bigger the belt buckle the smaller the…" she whispered the rest in Tohru's ear, making the onigiri blush immensely.

"Honda-san?" Yuki questioned.

"Tohru-chan…" a monotone voice called.

"Hey, Tohru-chan, who's the new kids? More of prince charming's relatives come'n here?"

"Prince charming?" Puppy and Mouse asked at the same time.

"She speaks!" Puppy exclaimed turning towards Mouse in shock.

"Huh?" Bryttaney looked at Puppy then to Mouse.

"She hasn't spoken a word all day!" Puppy explained.

"How can anyone get a word in when all you do is run your mouth!" Mouse sweat dropped when she say Puppy circling around Yuki, not paying attention to what Mouse was saying.

"Um, Tohru-chan. What's that girl doing?" Arisa Uotani asked, whispering in Tohru's ear. Tohru blushed remembering what Puppy told her a few minutes ago.

"Ya-know, I have yet to find someone without a belt buckle…" Puppy finished looking over Yuki. "Your belt buckle is…a bit smaller then his." Puppy said gesturing toward Kyo. Then she turned to Uo. "I might as well just tell everyone…the saying goes: the bigger the belt buckle the smaller the… um…" she stammered trying to find the right words so she wouldn't offend anyone. She put her thumbs and pointer fingers together to make a triangle. "Bulge in the pants." She smiled.

"HA, HA!" Uo laughed while the rest sweat dropped. Kyo looked to Puppy then to Yuki then to his sister. His gaze followed her all the way over to Puppy then watched her grab Puppy by the ear and drag her down the hall and round the corner.

"Itai! That hurts Kitty! Stop!" The blonde yelled down the hall. Mouse walked, following the two, around the corner.

"Who the hell?" Uo asked no one in particular.

"Oh! Bryttaney-san is Kyo-kun's sister." Tohru explained.

"Yes they both have chaotic waves…" was Hana's wave report. "She seems different though…" Hanajima said.

"Different how?" Uo asked.

"I'm not sure… but her friends are certainly…strange…"

"You're pretty strange yourself Hana." Uo corrected her friend.

Around the corner with the girls 

"I can't believe you!" Bryttaney yelled. "What are you two doing her anyway!"

"We came to see you!" Puppy said. "What do you think? We're now enrolled at Kaibara High!" She said pumping a fist in the air.

"She enrolled the both of us… I never asked to come here." Mouse seethed.

"aww. Come on you know you wanted to come here and stay with Kitten!" Puppy whined when they were suddenly interrupted.

"Tari! What the Hell are you doin' here!" a boy with short raven black hair walked up the Puppy.

"Resin, Darling!" Puppy turned to face the young man. "I'm now attending this school!" She smiled.

"You're joking; right?" Resin asked.

"Nope! Mouse Kitten and I are going to Kaibara High School!" A look of shock crossed Puppy's face. "This is the school you go to!" She nearly yelled. Then she started jumping up and down around Resin squealing happily.

This caught Tohru and the gang's attention. They rushed over to the trio around the corner and was greeted with Puppy jumping around Resin and a confused, sweat dropping Mouse and Bryttaney.

Kyo walked away. "I'm disowning all of you…" he said not really meaning it.

Resin out of aggravation, punched Puppy in the arm. "You. Are so. Annoying." He said through clenched teeth.

"I love you too." Puppy said rubbing her arm. "So Kitten, when were you going to properly introduce everyone?"

"eh? I…ah…you…he…grr…" Bryttaney stammered. "Everyone this is Puppy," she gestured toward the blonde. "This is Mouse." She gestured toward the girl with glasses. "This is Yuki, Tohru and the one with orange hair was my brother Kyo. I don't know the other two…" she shrugged after pointing out everyone.

"No kidding? Orange top's your bro?" Uo asked with an arm slung around Tohru's shoulders.

"Yep!" Bryttaney nodded her head.

"So, um, who are you?" Puppy asked Uo and Hana.

"Must you be so blunt?" Mouse nearly squeaked.

"Oh! Um, I'm sorry, this is Arisa Uotani-chan, and Saki Hanajima-chan."

"Okies!" Puppy turned toward Resin. "So, where's Ashock and Syen? If you go here then they must too!" She sounded like she was whining.

"Miss…um…" Yuki wasn't sure what to call her, although she reminded him of a certain silver haired loud mouth.

"Tari, I'm going to class, if you follow me--" Resin was cut off mid-sentence.

"Okay! I'll come with you!" Puppy totally ignored the fact that Yuki was trying to talk to her. "So where's Ashock and Syen?" She asked retreating down the hall with Resin Yelling.

"DAMN YOU!"

"All ready been done." Puppy told him.

"Ashock's making up a test and guess where that damn book worm Syen is!"

"Let's go see him!" She yelled dragging Resin in the opposite direction of the library, where Syen was currently.

"The library's the other way, you idiot!" Resin shouted. Soon after the gang (what was left of it.) Saw them pass, heading toward the library this time; Resin still being dragged around by Puppy.

Yuki, Arisa, Hanna, Bryttaney, and Mouse all sweat dropped at the site…

A/n: until next time!

Hugs kisses and ale all 'round

Gure's lil inu


End file.
